epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadpool vs Boba Fett/Rap Meanings
'Deadpool:' Oh, is it me? Well, here's my first issue: (Deadpool begins the battle, but does not realize it is his turn to rap right away and is initially caught a bit off-guard. However, he still plays it off with ease. When referring to comics, the word "issue" refers to an individual episode of the story, typically presented in a form similar to a magazine. However, Deadpool is also about to discuss his first issue, or "problem", with having to rap against Boba Fett. He explains his reasoning in the next line.) I barely even know enough about you to diss you! (Boba Fett is famous for the mystery surrounding him in the original ''Star Wars trilogy, where his appearances are few and far between. Deadpool says the reason he finds it hard to battle Fett is because he does not have a lot of screentime in the original trilogy.)'' But do you guys honestly think that I would screw this feud up (Deadpool starts to speak directly to the audience. He is well-known for "breaking the fourth wall", i.e. being aware that he is a comic book character and addressing his readers. Here, he is assuring the viewers of this battle that he will still be the winner despite his supposed lack of knowledge on Boba Fett.) And lose to the dude a huge toothie cootchie chewed up?! (In ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Boba Fett is defeated when his jetpack malfunctions, causing him to plummet into the sarlacc pit, which Deadpool says resembles a vagina, or "cootchie", with teeth.)'' That's bananas! I do damage when I brandish my katanas! (The phrase "That's bananas!" is an idiom synonymous with "That's crazy!" Of his vast arsenal, Deadpool's preferred weapons are twin katanas, a form of sword first invented in feudal Japan, which he says he will cause pain with when he wields them.) Man, I'll slice you up then vanish in my lady bug pajamas! (Deadpool's best-known costume is an entirely red and black full-body armor, which makes him look like a ladybug. In numerous appearances, Deadpool has had a teleportation device, which he could use to "vanish", as is shown while he is saying the line.) I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa, (Boba Fett is the clone/son of Jango Fett, who was widely regarded as the best bounty hunter in the ''Star Wars galaxy and was used as the genetic template to clone the Grand Army of the Republic. Xerox is a brand of photocopiers often used to make copies of paperwork, so Deadpool belittles Boba Fett by calling him a copy, as well as a lesser villain. Deadpool is famous for making many pop culture references, in this case dressing up as Elvis Presley and impersonating him for a couple lines. This once again breaks the fourth wall, as Deadpool's voice actor, EpicLLOYD, portrayed Presley in a previous battle, which Deadpool could be referencing.)'' Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba! (Both movies of the original ''Star Wars trilogy in which Boba Fett appears feature him working against Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. Fett worked alongside Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back to capture Solo for losing one of Jabba the Hutt's smuggling shipments and not paying him back. He soon became one of Jabba's go-to mercenaries.)'' I'm tight; you're mad baggy! I'm toned; you're so flappy! (Deadpool is saying he is fit whereas Boba Fett is not. It also refers to Deadpool's tight costume as opposed to Fett's loose costume.) Mad 'cause Sam Jackson killed your clone daddy! (In ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Jango Fett (Boba Fett's father) is decapitated by Mace Windu, a character portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson.)'' Somebody oughta put a bounty on that cape! (Boba Fett is a bounty hunter, meaning he makes a living off of "hunting" others who have had bounties, or rewards for their capture, placed on them. Deadpool makes a pun on this meaning of the word "bounty" in saying someone should use the paper towel brand, Bounty, on Fett's cape since it is tattered and filthy.) Maybe I'll write a letter and mail it in your face! (Deadpool makes fun of Boba Fett's helmet by saying it looks like a letterbox due to its thin-looking visor and antenna.) 'Boba Fett:' Good thing I keep Tums in the Slave 1 'cause your style makes me spacesick, (The Slave 1 was originally Jango Fett's spaceship which Boba Fett later took possession. Tums are a brand of antacid used to treat upset stomach. Fett is saying that Deadpool's verses are enough to make him spacesick, or nauseous. He uses spacesick as a play on words from seasick, as he owns a spaceship rather than a seaship.) And your bars are like your old pal, Cable: fucking basic! (Nathan Summers, better known as Cable, is a mutant and the future son of mutants Cyclops and Red Queen, as well as an ally and friend of Deadpool. "Basic cable" refers to the standard bundle of channels available from most cable television providers. Boba Fett is saying that Deadpool's rapping is boring, much like both Cable the character and cable television. Basic is also the name of the standard, simple language spoken across the ''Star Wars universe.)'' I'll smack a merc in the mouth if he doesn't quit running that lip off! (Boba Fett makes a play on words of Deadpool's nickname, "merc with a mouth", a nickname he earned for being an extremely talkative mercenary.) Bitch, who you calling clone? You're a Deathstroke ripoff! (Deathstroke is a DC character whom many readers have noted shares similarities with Deadpool, even as far as their similar names. Both are antiheroes, familiar with swords, have a regenerative healing factor and similar costumes. Furthermore, Deadpool was originally created to be a parody of Deathstroke.) You stole Spider-Man's eyes and Snake Eyes' weapons! (Spider-Man is another character in the Marvel universe known for his giant white and black eyes. Snake Eyes is a G.I. Joe franchise character (the comics of which were also published by Marvel between 1982 and 1994) who also carries a Japanese sword. Boba Fett compares Deadpool's physical attributes to other comic characters, as well as building off the previous line where he calls him out as a ripoff.) You got Wolverine's powers; man, you're comic sloppy seconds! (Continuing from the last line, Boba Fett also compares Deadpool to Wolverine, who is arguably one of the most notable members of the X-Men. Deadpool and Wolverine both have accelerated healing abilities and have worked with each other on various occasions. "Sloppy seconds" is a slang phrase for when a man has sexual intercourse with a female or male partner who already has received another man's penis in the relevant orifice and is therefore wet and "sloppy". Fett uses this term as an analogy to show disgust that Marvel would try to cash in on the branding of similar characters.) That Dr. Killebrew dude needs to go back to med school (Dr. Killebrew was the geneticist responsible for giving Deadpool his powers of regeneration. Boba Fett thinks he did not do such a great job, and should be retrained in the art of medicine, continuing his thought on the next line.) 'Cause right now you're no good to me, Deadpool! (In ''The Empire Strikes Back, Boba Fett says the phrase, "He's no good to me dead", referring to Han Solo, whom Jabba the Hutt had tasked Fett with collecting. Solo was being tortured by Darth Vader's minions, and Fett assumed he would kill him, although this was not the case. Fett also makes a play on Deadpool's name, saying Deadpool will die from being tortured by his verses.)'' 'Deadpool:' Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack? (Deadpool notices Boba Fett's jetpack which contains a missile and compares it to a backpack.) Well, I guess you'll be alright if a fucking bird attacks! (Deadpool then calls it useless unless a simple flying creature such as a bird attacks him.) Presenting the most overrated character anyone ever saw, (Deadpool comes in as a carny announcer and presents the audience to Boba Fett as an overrated character due to his extreme popularity despite being a character who plays a minor role compared to other characters of his franchise.) With five lines in the trilogy, and one of them was, "AAAH!" (Boba Fett had a total of five lines throughout the entirety of the original ''Star Wars trilogy. The "AAAH!" referred to here was uttered by Fett when he fell into the sarlacc pit. This was not voiced by Fett's actor, however; the makers of Star Wars decided to use the Wilhelm scream instead. It is a prerecorded stock sound affect used across multiple movies and television shows, and is commonly mocked by viewers because of its overuse and memorability. This is also a possible fourth wall break, referencing how Boba Fett had five lines throughout the Adolf Hitler vs Darth Vader trilogy, one of them being the Wilhelm scream.)'' 'Boba Fett:' I only need five lines 'cause I look fucking great. (Boba Fett says he only needs five lines in the trilogy to become a great character. Most of his popularity came from viewers theorizing about his backstory before his story was expanded upon in the prequels and the ''Star Wars expanded universe.)'' You look like someone spilled lasagna on your face! (Deadpool is known to have a very hideous face behind his mask. He was given his regeneration ability while he was sick with cancer, resulting in a heavy amount of scarring. Boba Fett says someone spilled lasagna, an Italian flat pasta made with copious amounts of sauce, on his face.) But you're worth a lot to me if I bring you back dead. (Boba Fett is a bounty hunter, and says that if he kills Deadpool, someone would give him a good payment. At the same time Fett references the line from ''The Empire Strikes Back, in which he questions Darth Vader as to whether Han Solo will survive being frozen in carbonite. Fett then states, "He's worth a lot to me", as he was given the task of collecting and bringing Solo back to Jabba the Hutt. This could also be a reference to how Deadpool is nearly impossible to kill, which would mean that the bounty for him dead would be an extremely high one.)'' Schizophrenics pay triple: one for each head. (One side effect of Deadpool's healing ability is that the neurons of his brain are unstable. He thus has an incurable medical condition, making him unpredictable, and is generally thought to be the cause of his overly excitable personality. Deadpool does frequently talk to himself (a symptom shared by most schizophrenics) but his condition has not been officially diagnosed. Because Boba Fett assumes he has schizophrenia, he makes a joke that each of Deadpool's personalities will be counted when Fett receives his payment for defeating Deadpool.) 'Deadpool:' Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices! (In the ''Star Wars special edition, Boba Fett's voice is changed. This is also a fourth wall joke about how Fett was previously used in Hitler vs Vader 3 as a backup rapper for Darth Vader, where he was voiced by Ray William Johnson. Schizophrenics are often described as having different voices in their head. Furthermore, this is also a joke on how Deadpool himself has two different voices in his head, with one of the two voices being the ones saying this line.)'' You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices! (The ''Star Wars Holiday Special is a 1978 television movie in which Boba Fett makes his first appearance. The film is notorious for its terrible plot and casting decisions, among many other problems. It is also worth noting that George Lucas himself has stated that making the holiday special was one of his biggest mistakes in the movie industry.)'' 'Boba Fett:' You think your chimichanga's hot, but you couldn't be milder. (Chimichangas are a Mexican dish prepared by deep-frying a burrito. They are Deadpool's favorite food. Boba Fett compares Deadpool's style to a mild, non-spicy chimichanga, which would not be as tasty.) You should've made the choice to ditch the prick from Van Wilder! (In the movie ''Nation Lampoon's Van Wilder, actor Ryan Reynolds portrays Van Wilder. In X-Men Origins: Wolverine and Deadpool, Ryan Reynolds also portrays Deadpool. Boba Fett is saying that instead of letting Reynolds reprise the role of Deadpool, Fox should have just ditched him.)'' 'Deadpool:' And the coolest things about you got straight up abandoned! (Most of Boba Fett's backstory came from the ''Star Wars expanded universe. After the Walt Disney Company bought the right to the Star Wars series, it is said that the expanded universe is no longer canon, which means Boba Fett's backstory is mostly removed. Deadpool is making fun of Fett due to most of the interesting parts of his character being removed. This could also be referencing the Star Wars 1313 game which is mainly about Boba Fett. The game has many production problems and it is still on hold.)'' You let a kiwi hold your gun and he fucked up your canon! (In ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, the child Boba Fett was portrayed by Daniel Logan, while Jango Fett and other unhelmeted clones were portrayed by Temuera Morrison. Logan and Morrison are from New Zealand, hence being referred to as a Kiwi, a popular nickname for someone from the country. Deadpool states that he fucked up his canon as many believe that the prequels didn't do the originals justice, especially in the case of Fett. Furthermore, this line makes fun of Boba Fett's portrayal in the prequels and how it subsequently destroyed his credibility as a character. His canon (backstory) is being tarnished by it. This is also a play on the words canon and cannon, a variety of guns that Fett may use.)'' So maybe don't talk about movies 'cause you've got dick to say! (Deadpool is telling Boba Fett to not talk about movies he is in since without the expanded universe, Fett has limited material.) Wrap that arm dart around Jar Jar and go far, far away! (One of Boba Fett's weapons is an arm dart which can tie up the target. Jar Jar Binks is a character from the ''Star Wars prequels, who is considerably hated by most of the Star Wars fans. "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…" is a famous quote from the Star Wars opening crawl. Deadpool is telling Fett to leave and take the worst part of the Star Wars series with him.)'' 'Boba Fett:' I'm a legend; you're a trend. You ain't got half the skills I got. (Boba Fett says he is a legend, as he is part of one of the biggest franchises in movie history and is remembered since then, while Deadpool's popularity is often seen as just a trend, becoming popular because of the character's personality.) I'll beat your ass with one eye closed (ugh!): Boba Fetty Wap! (Fetty Wap is a rapper who broke into the mainstream in 2015. A well-known feature about him is having glaucoma in his left eye, which prevents him from being able to open it.) And then I'll call Domino's. (Ooh!) She likes what I'm shaking. (Domino is a mutant from the X-Men franchise, part of the X-Force with Deadpool. According to the ''Deadpool video game, she and Deadpool once dated. Fett is also referencing the pizza chain Domino's. Customers call pizza places such as Domino's to order pizza.)'' She prefers my durasteel to your Canadian bacon! (Durasteel is a form of metallic alloy in the ''Star Wars universe. Its name is a portmanteau of "durable" and "steel", and Boba Fett is using these qualities to refer to his penis. Deadpool is a Canadian citizen, and Canadian bacon is a form of bacon more closely related to ham. Fett is comparing Deadpool's own privates to a weak, floppy slice of Canadian bacon. This might be also a play on words continuing from the previous line for Domino's Pizza, which offers a topping of Canadian bacon.)'' Now take a lesson from a genuine assassin who's blasting foes! (Boba Fett claims Deadpool is not a real assassin, and he is about to be taught a lesson. In the ''Star Wars universe, people use blasters that shoot lasers, as opposed to regular guns that shoot bullets.'' I come equipped with a full set of sick Mandalorian flows! (Boba Fett's "father", Jango Fett, was from the famous Mandalorian warrior race.) Everybody knows you got that power of regeneration. (Deadpool's primary power is the ability to rapidly heal from any physical injury. This also makes him immune to mind control and poisonous drugs.) Now run home and heal from this disintegration. (Following from the previous line, Boba Fett is saying that his rhymes have destroyed Deadpool, and he should run away from the battle to heal and avoid being hurt further. Also, in ''The Empire Strikes Back, Darth Vader specifically tells Fett, "No disintegrations," which implies that Fett is known for disintegrating his foes.)'' Category:Rap Meanings Category:Bonus Battle Category:Deadpool vs Boba Fett Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Forrest Whaley Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Ivan "Flipz" Velez Category:Edward Vilderman